


施以援手 Give A Hand (And A Mouth)

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Cristiano, Alpha Heat, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Karim, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cristiano, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Karim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: Beta！Karim/Alpha！Cristiano，斜线表攻受BA邪教，生理知识胡编乱造，逻辑漏洞到处都是





	施以援手 Give A Hand (And A Mouth)

那个球迷冲进来的时候大家都没太当回事。因为，说真的，这也不是第一次了，甚至都不是这个月的第一次。球迷们摔断腿也要跳进球场只求摸一摸罗纳尔多的脚尖，这种事有什么不寻常的吗？

没有。卡里姆回过头张望了两眼，这次的动静有点大，罗纳尔多被拽得俯下了身。不过保安已经冲过去把人按住了，想必不会有什么事。他摇摇头，正打算继续走自己的路，却看见站在骚乱根源附近的阿森西奥突然脸色剧变，忽的往后退了好几步。他身边特奥和卡西利亚都还懵懂地站在原地，为他莫名其妙的动作而一头雾水。

事情从这儿开始就有些不对了。

如果这还不能说明什么，那么贝尔迅速拉开迷你的动作，还有拉莫斯随手把奖杯扔到瓦拉内怀里然后狂奔到事发地点，以及罗纳尔多猛然甩开球迷却脱力跪倒在地，种种异常显然彻底暴露了问题的严重性。

这些举止反常的家伙，他们都是Alpha。

作为一个Beta，卡里姆并不能感受到信息素，所以他没有闻到空气里爆炸式蔓延开的Omega甜蜜的味道，更没有闻到一股强大又暴躁的Alpha被迫发情的气息。他只能看着那个闯入者像是一滩烂泥般被黑又壮的Beta保镖抗走，罗纳尔多挣扎着想去挽留，而拉莫斯不得不拧着他的手腕把他按在地上。趴伏在地形容狼狈的Alpha仍然展现出惊人的攻击性，身边那几个年轻的Beta队员被震慑得一动也不敢动，只有阿森西奥还保有一些理智，扯着另两人的衣服战战兢兢地往后退。贝尔则快速地领着恩佐和迷你离开了是非之地。

一时间所有人都被这突发情况惊呆了。卡里姆能听见有人大声喊着“关掉摄影机”，老天，他简直不敢想象方才那段直播会让外界炸成什么样子。又有一大群黑又壮Beta保镖冲了过来，顶着暴怒的Alpha的威压，无比艰难地将他控制住，紧接着以最快速度离开这块过于开放的场地。拉莫斯被留在原处，整个人看起来乱七八糟，精疲力尽。

稍晚些时候，队员们接到通知，他们要在阿布扎比逗留一晚，第二天再返回马德里。所有人对于原因都有大概的猜测，并没有什么反对意见，各自回到房间，打算用铺天盖地的庆祝推特把这场意外淹没过去。

卡里姆慢吞吞地走着，心里差不多有一千个问题想问。他希望能得到更多关于罗纳尔多的消息，但不确定是否有人能够回答他。早前Alpha的情况似乎相当不妙，从他跟队长打架的态势就能看出来，他几乎已经失去神志，完全被本能操控。在各种抑制性药剂泛滥的现代，失控的Alpha基本已经很少出现，即使是发情期Omega的信息素也不应该有这样的效果，除非有其他因素的介入。

一想到那时Alpha糟糕的样子，就让卡里姆心烦意乱。

正当他打算先离开，回头再找队长了解情况的时候，身后的齐达内叫住了他。

“卡里姆？”主教练用他熟悉的法语告诉他，“希望这不会麻烦到你，但恐怕罗纳尔多现在需要你的帮助……”

“他出什么事了吗？”卡里姆感到心脏抽紧了，为什么会需要他？一个并不具有专业医学知识的……Beta？

他被带到了罗纳尔多所在的房间外面，站在紧闭的房门口，被告知了整件事的前因后果。那个闯进球场的球迷不仅是个发情中的Omega，他还在靠近罗纳尔多的时候对他喷了诱发剂，导致Alpha被迫进入发情热。先前医生对他用了抑制剂，现在他一个人在房间里，状态稍稍稳定下来。他们需要有人能进去察看他的具体情况，照顾他，并且帮助他摄入更多的药物。

“一个不具有攻击性同时有自保能力的人——必须是个Beta，并且是他非常熟悉的气息，我们不能冒哪怕一丁点风险。”他们这样说道。

卡里姆很快地消化了这些信息，“是的，我很乐意帮助我的队友。”他接受了任务，得到一箩筐的感激。不过他是说真的，他很乐意。

于是带着一包药物和满脑子的医嘱，卡里姆被推进了那扇神秘的门后面。

房间里点着昏暗的灯，只恰好能照亮大床上的那个身影。将画面收入眼底的一瞬间，卡里姆几乎抱不住怀里的包裹，同时在一秒之内把脑子里的东西忘得一干二净——他需要所有的内存来存下眼前这一幕。

男人躺在一团混乱之中，他的双腕高举过头顶，被固定在床头，任凭如何挣扎也无法解脱。他一定流了很多汗，浑身湿得像是刚从水里捞出来，向来完美的头发犹如一团乱麻，彻底逃离发胶掌控粘在汗湿的前额。白色的球衣黏糊糊地缠在身上，扭动间往上掀起暴露出凌乱不堪的腹部，巧克力般线条优美的腹肌上涂满油亮的液体，也许是汗水，或者别的什么。他甚至连球鞋和球袜也没脱，球裤却挂在一边的膝盖窝，腿间高高鼓起的性器被束缚在CR7内裤下，白色布料几近透明。

察觉到另一股气息的靠近，Alpha警觉地抬起头。他瞪着眼紧盯入侵者，眼睛泛着血丝，瞳孔里燃烧着火焰般的欲望。他对着卡里姆呲牙，表情狰狞，喉咙里滚动着威慑的低吼声。

即使是Beta，在这样狭小的空间里直面狂躁的Alpha，也少有不被吓到腿软的。但意外的是，卡里姆似乎没有受到什么负面影响。倒不是说他对房间里发生的一切无动于衷，事实上，他能感觉到罗纳尔多，不只是从Beta普通的五感，他第一次觉得自己能感受到Alpha和Omega才会有的那种感觉。它在空气里，像味道又像声音，像光又像风。

那难以形容，就只是，很——罗纳尔多。

他定了定神，把药包从地上捡起来，放到一边的椅子上。现在最重要的，是先让Alpha能放松下来。

卡里姆缓缓地靠近房间中央，直到爬上那张已被占领的大床。感应到领地被入侵，Alpha咆哮着，烦躁不安地扭动，疯狂地拉扯着手臂企图挣脱枷锁。

“嘘——别动了，你这招对我没用，”卡里姆一边说，一边凑得更近。为了防备罗纳尔多把鞋钉踹到他脸上，他爬到Alpha身上，用体重压制对方的双腿，那双肌肉紧实修长有力的大腿，“我是个Beta，明白吗？别玩Alpha那一套，你的信息素我也闻不到。”

不知道是听懂了他的话，还是已经没了力气，罗纳尔多挣扎的力度渐渐小了。卡里姆等了一会儿，直到对方安分了一点，才慢慢把重心往后移。“假如你还记得我，你该知道我不是你的敌人，我是来帮助你的。”

他用一只手握住身下人的脚踝，另一只手扯开他的鞋带。

“乖一点，听话，我就让你舒服。”

当他终于在主人极度不配合的情况下脱掉那双金光闪闪的球鞋，连带两只及膝的长袜，总算感觉到这人放弃了抵抗，大概是真的相信了他是来帮助自己解脱的。卡里姆把那条挂在膝弯的球裤也捋下来，然后对着Alpha腰胯部那一圈“Cristiano Ronaldo”发起了愁，那被紧紧包裹的硬挺看起来就怪不舒服的，要帮他脱吗？

他许久没了动作，等得身下的男人委屈巴巴地呜咽起来，拼命地甩着手腕去撞床头，企图引起他的注意。

“好好好，马上给你解开，但你要保证不打人好吗？”想当然Alpha压根没搭理他。不过打架对于卡里姆来说其实是不怵的，而且医生也说过使用抑制剂后的Alpha攻击力会大幅下降，否则也不会这么轻易地被他制服。

事实是，对方似乎也完全顾不上这个还坐在自己身上的Beta了。手腕刚一解开，克里斯就急不可耐地伸到身下，立刻解放了被束缚的欲望，紧接着就快速抚慰起自己来。

呃，这好像就有点尴尬了。卡里姆默默往后挪了挪屁股，给Alpha腾出施展的空间。现在是怎样？他应该就这样看着，还是去拿药过来？可是这情况下Alpha怎么肯乖乖吃药？

久未能发泄的欲望让Alpha急红了眼，而卡里姆发现他似乎在恶狠狠地瞪着自己，眼里的血丝还未褪去，又蒙上了一层湿漉漉的水光，那控诉的眼神像是在说：不是说好帮我的吗？干看着干啥？

卡里姆犹豫地舔了舔唇。或许空气里嗅不到的那些信息素还是对他有影响，把他的脑子搅成了一团乱麻，又或许，这真的就是他想做的。他让自己缓慢地移到克里斯上方，低头注视着那张写满渴求的脸庞。

“好吧，我会帮你的。”

他把嘴唇落到克里斯眼睑上，温柔地擦过他的鼻梁，最终来到相对应的地方。Alpha的耐心比他少多了，迫不及待地张开嘴迎接他，迅速地把这个吻变得又湿又黏又下流。他甚至慷慨地伸上来一只手按着卡里姆的脑袋，好让他的舌头进得更深。很快那只手就不安分地摸到他的后颈，摩挲着像是在寻找什么。

卡里姆警惕地拉开那只手，后退着结束了热吻，引出克里斯失望的哀吟。

“你在摸什么？”

Alpha摆出一张故作无辜的脸，试图挣开手。但他眼底闪烁的占有欲没有逃开卡里姆的眼睛，他还能看到Alpha咧开嘴，殷红的舌尖舔过雪白的虎牙，唇齿间唾液反射着水光。

他知道他在摸什么了。

“听着，克里斯。我会帮你，但不是这样明白吗？我不是Omega，所以你也别想着咬我。配合点，这样对我们两个都好。”

卡里姆不知道克里斯有没有把这话听进去，他现在完全就像个不懂事狡猾又任性的小孩，一边敷衍地应和着，一边又动手动脚缠上来要亲热。不放心的Beta决定还是控制住Alpha的双手更安全。他把那件球衣推过身下人的头顶和手臂，缠住两只手腕按在一边。又在对方扭动着表示抗议的时候，用数不清的吮吻和舔舐安抚了躁动。

他甚至在克里斯胸前狠狠咬了一口，引得Alpha发出一声愤怒的痛呼。

“看吧，”他振振有词地说，假装自己不含私心，“这很疼，所以不要动牙齿好吗？我们用Beta的方式解决问题。”

趁着克里斯脑子里一团浆糊反应不过来，他将吻向下蔓延，离开激烈起伏的胸膛，品尝线条分明的优美腹肌，最后滑向Alpha高高翘起的欲望中心。男人的尺寸相当可观，颜色是可口诱人的肉红色，衬着明显修剪整理过的毛发显得很干净，可以说是漂亮的。卡里姆在顶端落下一个轻吻，然后决定先把卡在胯骨上的那条碍事的CR7脱下来。显然克里斯不是很赞同这个顺序，他完全没有配合意识，胡乱地向上挺动腰胯，表达自己真正的渴望。

卡里姆叹气。“你就不能稍微有点耐心吗？”他抱怨着，坚持先扯下了那条内裤，才顺着Alpha的意思，将已经等了太久的性器纳入口中。

Alpha终于得偿所愿，发出一声令人面红耳赤的淫荡呻吟，拖着绵长婉转的尾音。他甚至都不愿多等一秒，就开始摇晃着臀部寻求更多更甜美的欢愉。可怜的Beta差点被几次深喉顶到窒息，不得以压制住对方的胯骨，防止自己被呛死在Alpha的阴茎上。不出意外，克里斯又开始像个欲求不满的小混蛋，吐出一大堆混乱的控诉，气呼呼地扭来扭去。

卡里姆已经懒得跟他讲道理，深知这个难伺候的家伙只有尝到甜头才会乖乖听话。他低头重新含住顶端，用舌尖挑逗着裂缝，然后顺着柱身暴起的青筋，慢慢地往下。他不再挑战含进一整根，而是歪过头从侧面小口吸吮着，逐渐到达根部。对待下方饱满鼓胀的小球，则是刻意用上了一些牙齿，轻微的疼痛夹杂着快感，从克里斯激烈的反应来看，大概是很喜欢的。

听到身下人甜腻快活的呻吟浪喘，卡里姆估摸着毛算是捋顺了，小心翼翼地腾开手，果然克里斯仍是乖乖的，丝毫没有想反抗的意识。他将手滑到男人臀部下方，揉动着结实挺翘的臀瓣，而Alpha表现得格外温顺，甚至不自觉地分开双腿、挺起屁股，让他能更自如地动作。作为对这份乖巧的奖励，卡里姆重新吞下整根性器，给了他一个深喉。

当他的指尖探进臀缝，在男人敏感的会阴部搔弄时，克里斯终于彻底淹没在如潮的快感里，达到了发情以来第一次高潮。卡里姆及时地退开，眼看着抽动的性器释放出乳白色的浊液，遍布在那强壮健美的上半身，更是弄得腿间一片狼藉。

他注视着这个陷入情热的Alpha。湿漉漉的头发凌乱不堪，紧闭着眼，脸颊泛着美味的绯色，嫣红微张的唇水光潋滟。他仰着头，喉结勾引似的滚动着，脖颈满是暧昧痕迹，一直蔓延到胸口，被他自己弄上去的那些白液所覆盖。他在卡里姆身下，完全地摊开，打开，伸展开，柔软而甜蜜，像一朵融化的棉花糖。

“我帮了你这么多，是不是该轮到你啦？”

Beta小声询问着，目光随着滴下的精液落到臀瓣间幽深的谷地，那个神秘而诱人的地方。仿佛受到了蛊惑，他下意识地伸出手指，沾着黏腻的液体，试探地在那个紧闭的入口处打转。悄悄瞄了一眼，Alpha仍懒洋洋地躺着，似乎毫无所觉，于是他大着胆子戳进去一根手指。

“你想做什么？”

低沉沙哑的嗓音惊得他差点跳起来，与此同时，埋入的指节能感觉到猛然收紧的肉环，像是死死咬着他不让他离开。那火热的触感让人口干舌燥。

“你醒了……”卡里姆干干地咳了一声，“我猜你还想要。”即使才释放过一回，但Alpha的欲望压根就没软下去过。

克里斯睁开了眼，看起来完全清醒了，原本褐色的眸子此刻变成了沉沉的黑色，他凝视的目光让人脊背发麻。“我想要，”他干脆地承认，一点也不觉得羞耻，“但我想要的不是这样的。”

“如果你想要一个Omega，这儿没有Omega；如果你想要的是我，那么它就是这样的。”

而如果克里斯不想要他，那好吧，他也只能灰溜溜地爬下床然后去把那个药包拿过来了。

Alpha两条锋利好看的眉毛打成了结，似乎十分纠结，不过说真的，在这个只有一大包抑制药物和一个男性Beta的房间里，他真的没有太多选择了。

“你最好别让我失望……”克里斯咕哝着，听在卡里姆耳中基本就是“想要你”的另一种说法。他跃跃欲试地舔了舔嘴唇，而克里斯直直盯着他的动作，目不转睛。Alpha已经充分领教过那张嘴和那条舌头能有多么下流多么淫荡，当他眼看着Beta坏笑着把脸埋进自己腿间，就知道自己大概是不会失望的了。

好极了。再见吧抑制剂，还有那一脑袋早被忘干净的医嘱，现在他们有更好的解决方案了。


End file.
